


Thunder and Storm -1- (Q4 2007)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Storm -1- (Q4 2007)

“SEVEN is on the second floor.” Says Yabu with a pen in one hand and a clipboard in the other, the floor plan of the house clip tightly onto it. “Keito and Ryosuke in the west wing, Yuto and Chinen in the east wing.” The four boys nod at their new leader. “Hikaru and I are in the east wing below you, and Arioka and Inoo-chan are in the west wing. Takaki is in the attic.” Yabu smiles at them and ruffles each of their heads. “Ryutaro will only join us when he can, he’s still too young to be living with us. Alright. Get settled in, we’ll get together tonight to talk routine and responsibilities.”

The four of them head up the stairs with Hikaru behind them, shouting out instructions.  
Their names have already been hung on the door, of course - drawn by Hikaru.

“JUMP meeting in fifteen minutes!” Hikaru says, rushing back downstairs.

*

Living in the house with the rest of the members of the group is actually quite fun. BEST moved in a week before them and have already settled and know the in and out of the house already.  
Of course, even though they are living together on their own, Yabu tells them their manager is constantly in the house, to make sure they aren’t destroying the place.  
After all, the oldest person is Yabu, who is only 17, and the youngest is Chinen, who is just about scrapping 14.  
It is a recipe for disaster with this many teenagers in the house.  
But maybe because Yabu has been in this industry longer than the rest of them (and Inoo too but he’s not reliable compare to Yabu), he seems a lot more dependable, and everybody trust him to run the house like a military operation. Different people are responsible for different chores, there is a routine, and there is set times for main meals and set days for laundry. There is also Hikaru, who is always there to backfill anything that Yabu has missed.

*

It’s been a week since they moved into the house, and everything seems to go well so far. Everybody knows what they need to do and everybody pulls their weight round the house.  
Having done two performances, straight into the studio to recording their songs, as well as being sat down and is asked (told) to pen track some lyrics for their first album, all Yuto wants to do when he gets back to the house is sleep especially with the thunderstorm outside, sounding like a lullaby.  
He is a summer baby.  
He was born in August and being in Japan you cannot walk away from thunderstorms in August.  
He grew up loving the sound of rain and the smell of it.  
He always sleeps better with the sound of rain outside, and the smell of freshly cut grass.  
He walks past Yamada’s room to get to the bathroom and hears someone sniffling, but he doesn’t want to knock on Yamada’s door in case he was interrupting something.  
After all, Yamada likes reading Shoujo manga, and he is in touch with his feminine side.  
He might be a bit teary from the manga, or maybe he has caught a cold from the weather (even though apparently only idiots get sick in the summer).  
He quickly washes himself and texts his mum to let her know he’s okay, then he gets himself comfortable and settles into bed when hears a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Yuto says, and Yamada pops his head into the room.  
“Sorry to disturb you Yuto.” Yamada says quietly, stiffing a sniffle, trying to keep his voice down.  
“You okay?” Yuto asks, sitting up from his bed.  
“I’m not a fan of thunderstorms.” Yamada confesses. “Can I bunk with you tonight? Keito is already asleep, and you know what Chinen is like... I won’t hear the end of it.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Yuto answers and waves Yamada into his room.  
“Can I sleep against the wall?” Yamada asks, walking into his room with his own cover.  
“Of course!” Yuto’s answers as Yamada climb onto Yuto’s bed.  
“Thank you.” Yuto just smiles and pats his back.  
“You’re my best friend.” Yuto takes his hand and falls asleep.

*

Yamada really doesn’t like thunderstorm and it usually takes him forever to fall asleep, let alone sleep through the night.  
He feels safe next to Yuto, Yuto smells of summer and he feels like summer.  
He falls asleep faster than he ever had.  
Yuto on the other hand, finds it hard to fall asleep. He is worried is Yamada will wake up half way through by the thunder.  
Then Yamada is twisting and turning for a good part of the night, holding onto Yuto’s hand.  
He is also worried if he would roll over and squish Yamada when the older boy buries his head on his shoulder.  
They are about the same size after all - he doesn’t want to kill his best friend.  
No matter how easy is for Yuto to just fall asleep, it’s difficult when he is worrying about so many thing in his head.

*

Yuto opens his eyes when he hears noises outside. It sounds like the whole house is awake, and he also faintly hears Ryutaro talking.  
Then there is a frantic knock on his door.

“Yuto, are you awake?” Yabu asks outside the door.  
“Yeah?” Yuto answers. “What’s the matter?”  
“We have lost Ryosuke!”  
“What?”  
“Ryosuke wasn’t picking up his mobile, so his mum calls the house phone and Keito picks up. Keito knocks on Yamada’s door and there’s no answer, so he went in and Yamada is not in the room! We’ve lost him!”  
“No we haven’t. He’s right here.” Yuto says, pointing at the lump sleeping next to him.

Yabu walks towards the bed, and no doubt, a Yamada-size and Yamada-looking lump is asleep next to Yuto.  
Yabu lets out a massive sigh.

“We’ve got Ryosuke!” He says as he grabs Chinen, who is coming down the stairs from Yuya’s room and into Yuto’s room. “He’s in Yuto’s room.”  
“That’s what I said right from the start.” Chinen murmurs. “No one listens to me.”

Yamada sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sees Chinen and Yabu in Yuto’s room.

“What’s up?”  
“Nothing.” Yuto smiles and pats him in his head. “Sleep okay?”  
“Better than I ever had through a thunderstorm.” Yamada smiles. “Thank you for letting me bunk with you.”


End file.
